moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Dragonflight
Millennia ago, long before the Titans had ever come to Azeroth to wage war on the Old Gods, the Elemental Lords reigned supreme over the chaotic world and its forces of nature. Al'Akir the Windlord, Ragnaros the Firelord, Neptulon the Tidehunter, and Therazane the Earthmother; all four of these paragons of primal power warred amongst themselves, tearing apart the surface of Azeroth. However, out of the midst of this conflict, two unique races of elementals emerged: the Wind Dragons and the Stone Dragons. Naturally, the Wind and Stone Dragons were sworn servants of Al'Akir and Therazane, respectively. The Windlord's dragons stirred up the air around them, creating thunderstorms, tornadoes, and all kinds of weather mischief on colossal scales. Likewise, the Earthmother's dragons raged upon the ground, raising small mountains and opening the earth up to swallow any approaching enemies. Al'Akir and Therazane became direct rivals in their eternal conflict for a while, their dragons ripping each other to shreds and shaping the terrain constantly. Now, being elementals, barely none of the Wind or Stone Dragons had individuality, personality, or conscious thought. They did the bidding of their Elemental Lords with fervor and efficiency; all but two. Gaoithe was unarguably the strongest of all the Wind Dragons in the Windlord's service, commanding them beneath him. She was so beloved by Al'Akir that she was made an honorable daughter, frequently graced by his presence and voice. Purog was the most cunning of all the Stone Dragons in the Earthmother's service, commanding them beneath her. His intelligence and strategy won him the heart of his liege, and he too was made an honorable son. For centuries, the two warred against each other, the only truly sentient Elemental Dragons on the planet. Gaoithe's might and Purog's mind were of equal match with one another, and they could have went on as they were for many centuries more, if it weren't for one thing: They had fallen in love. They didn't know how, or even why, but it had happened. The two strongest elementals in their own armies, and they found themselves unable to directly attack each other. Once they'd realized this, the two arranged to meet privately in a short lull between battles. After confessions were made and a passionate encounter was shared, Gaoithe and Purog vowed to keep their relationship a secret, and to steer conflict away from each others' armies and toward those of the Firelord and the Tidehunter. Gaoithe soon bore Purog a son, a small, speckled golden Whelp, his scales like rocks and his wings as nimble as a breeze. He had a natural curiosity about him, and an instinctive control over both the elements of Air and Earth. The two raised their son in secret as well, taking frequent breaks from fighting Ragnaros' and Neptulon's forces. They named him Orga, and came to learn that he was just like them, with his own personality and self-awareness. As Orga matured, he gained mastery over his dual-element affinity, and found that if he concentrated with incredible focus, he could change his body to mirror that of one of the primal races of people that struggled in that desolate land, something called a "Troll". Of course, he was not his parents' only child, and he eventually had dozens of brothers and sisters, all born with individuality and similar abilities as Orga. As the eldest, he did his best to teach them to control their powers of elemental manipulation, as well as guiding each one in learning how to shape-shift into a two-legged creature, the former out of necessity and the latter out of the sheer fun of it. Of course, as all good things are wont to do, the union of Gaoithe and Purog soon came to an end. Al'Akir and Therazane found out about their prolonged absences from the front lines, and quickly separated them. Being forced to tell the truth, the dragons' relationship became apparent to both Elemental Lords, and they were locked up and kept hidden in their own secret enclaves in Uldum and Deepholm. Orga and his siblings learned of this, and keeping their wits about them, shape-shifted as they'd taught themselves to do for many years, dispersing themselves across the great primordial continent of Kalimdor. There, they mixed among the lesser races of people's, most notably at first the Trolls, then the Night Elves, and others down through the centuries. Orga's descendants, and those of his siblings, retained the vast majority of their Elemental Dragon characteristics, as well as their abilities, despite their blood being mixed with other races of people. They are scattered across Azeroth, and most would barely remember the truth of their origins, if at all. Wind Dragons and Stone Dragons like Gaoithe and Purog can be found in the farthest reaches of the world, as well, though they have none of the intelligence, personality, or free-will that those two had had. Whispers and rumors of Gaoithe's and Purog's descendants can be heard all over the world, as well as the name, "The Golden Dragonflight". Category:Uncategorized